Querida Nuera
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: Mi nuera debe ser tan atractiva y joven como yo, no quiero a una jovenzuela o a una anciana, debe ser fuerte y bastante lista, ni de broma aceptaré a una tonta y debilucha. Su habilidad en la cocina debe ser igual o mayor que la mía y debe tener presente que antes de la salvación del mundo…¡Está la licencia de conducir! •Chi-Chi POV•


_[One-Shot]_

**Querida Nuera**

—**Gohan S. & S. Videl****•****—**

**S**ummary: Mi nuera debe ser tan atractiva y joven como yo, no quiero a una jovenzuela o a una anciana, debe ser fuerte y bastante lista, ni de broma aceptaré a una tonta y debilucha; debe saber tratar con mi querido hijo, por ende, también debe ser educada. Su habilidad en la cocina debe ser igual o mayor que la mía y debe tener presente que antes de la salvación del mundo… ¡Está la licencia de conducir! •Chi-Chi POV•

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna que deba reportarse.

**N°** de Letras: **2,955.**

**N**otas **d**e la **A**utora: Este es mi primer fic en la sección de DBZ, así que si me equivoco en algo no duden en decírmelo :D

* * *

•

* * *

Mi nombre es Son Chi-Chi, una ex peleadora de las artes marciales retirada al contraer nupcias y dos bellos hijos, Gohan y Goten; hija de Ox-Satan y esposa del Saiyajin Goku. Quién lejos de ser un esposo normal, es un luchador de fama casi-mundial que no puede pasar cinco minutos sin salvar al mundo.

En vez de pasar con excelencia una simple prueba para conducir.

Lamentablemente no estoy aquí para hablar de mi esposo.

Sino de lo que espero de una nuera…

Hace algunas semanas mi primogénito Gohan llevó a casa a una jovencita llamada Videl. Al principio no me pareció una chica tan distinta a las demás; raras, sin chiste, y sin nada que pudiese ser digno de un chico como mi amado niño.

Por ello me he planteado los puntos que quiero en mi nuera.

—**Uno—. **

Mi nuera debe ser tan atractiva y joven como yo, no quiero a una jovenzuela o a una anciana…

**Bien, lo admito; ojos grandes y azules; una figura difícil de conseguir junto a un rostro pálido con pocos rasgos de peleas anteriores era accesible. **

—**Dos—. **

Debe ser fuerte y bastante lista, ni de broma aceptaré a una tonta y debilucha…

**Mmm, si lo pienso; esa tal Videl está estudiando la universidad, en la misma clase que mi hijo; estudia a su lado cada día y también entrena a su lado cuando terminan. Sin duda, Videl cumple con este requisito.**

—**Tres—.**

Debe saber tratar con mi querido hijo, además de que también debe ser educada…

**Escuche a Gohan hablar sobre ella con Goten. Dice que ella sabe muy bien su **_**secreto**_**, ¡sí! Me refiero a su "transformación" cuando su cabello se tiñe de amarillo y convierte su apariencia a la de un rebelde. **

**Eso sin contar que es la hija de ese tal Mr. Satán; quién según todo el mundo, es un "héroe". Aunque por otro lado, eso quiere decir que, la chica ¡es endemoniadamente rica!**

•

—_Disculpe…señora—, interrumpió la muchacha de cabellos oscuros. Chi-Chi se dio vuelta y la miro; a ella, entierrada y sudorosa._

— _¿Sí? Dime—contestó con simpleza y tranquilidad la esposa del Saiyajin más fuerte del universo, absteniéndose de seguir viendo por la ventana hacia su campo, hacia afuera de su hogar._

—_Me preguntaba si podría tomar un baño aquí antes de regresar a casa—dijo Videl con un toque de nerviosismo. La mujer la miro y notó que en verdad necesitaba una ducha. Sonrió cálidamente y le contestó._

—_Claro, en un momento le pediré a Gohan que vaya por agua…_

—_No se preocupe señora. La haré yo, sólo quería saber si habría un problema con ello—espetó la oji azul con torpeza. Chi-chi alzó los hombros._

—_Bueno, como quieras…_

—_Muchas gracias—dijo feliz, salió de casa siendo observada por la pelinegra. Notó que Videl se acercó a Gohan quien iba a lado de Goten y le susurraba algo al oído, éste le regresaba la mirada y al parecer se sorprendió con algo. Videl lo tomó de la ropa y le obligó a prender el vuelo. Goten reía y Chi-Chi parpadeó algo pensativa._

— _¿A dónde llevara a mi Gohan?_

_En ese momento, la imaginación de Chi-Chi comenzó en funcionamiento…_

_La puerta de su casa se abrió violentamente._

— _¡GOTEN!_

— _¿Qué pasa mamá?—Preguntó el incrédulo infante._

— _¡¿A dónde fueron, Videl y __**mi**__ Gohan?!—Preguntó la mujer alterada y sonrojada. Goten sonrió_

—_Fueron por agua. Videl le pidió a mi hermano que le acompañara al río más cercano para hacer menos tiempo, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Creí que ya lo sabías—. Goten ladeó la cabeza; Chi-Chi siguió desconfiando. Su hijo menor era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de las perversiones, joder. _

_Solo dos horas después; casi al anochecer, y ambos regresaron a casa, mojados y divertidos pisaron el suelo en frente de la casa Son sin darse cuenta que una persona estaba esperando su regreso._

— _¡GOHAN!—Grito Chi-Chi antes de que pudieran darse cuenta. Si algo asustaba a los hombres de aquella casa, era ver a la única mujer que la habitaba, molesta y bastante inestable. Gohan se inclinó hacia atrás haciendo notar su ya presente temor. _

—_D-dime ma-mamá—decía el nervioso primogénito de Goku. La pelinegra que iba a su lado prefirió guardar silencio. Al igual que el joven, ella sabía que Chi-Chi no debía ser interrumpida o cuestionada al momento de qué empezaba a gritar._

_Sin embargo, el aura roja que invadía a la mujer mayor desapareció tras un suspiro de alivio. Destensó los hombros y relajó los músculos de la cara._

—_Ve a darte una ducha, no quiero que te enfermes…_

—_Ehhh—dudó él si debía ir o no. Sobre todo porque Videl estaría a solas con ella._

—_Que, vayas—le dijo entrecortadamente con los ojos sombríos._

—_S-sí, ya voy—respondió con una forzada sonrisa y con la velocidad que caracterizaba a los Saiyajin._

_Chi-Chi miró a (la tensa) Videl con la misma mirada._

—_Después de Gohan seguirás tú—. Le extendió una toalla y le dijo—: No lo tomes personal. Bulma acaba de llamar y dijo que deseaba que Goten pasara la noche con Trunks; y no quiero que vaya él solo. Gohan siempre lo acompaña. E ir volando empapado por la ciudad no es adecuado—. Se cruzó de brazos y le dejó un espacio—. Entra o pescarás un resfriado._

_._

_._

_._

_Videl mantenía la mirada baja estando sentada en una de las sillas del comedor con la toalla arriba de su cabeza húmeda y bastante nerviosa. Chi-Chi le dijo que esperara unos momentos ahí en lo qué Gohan salía, ya que como su ropa estaba mojada iba a prestarle alguna de las suyas y no deseaba que ningún hombre merodeara por ahí._

_En realidad, a quién no deseaba ver ahí era a Gohan. Oh no, su hijo aún no debía presenciar el cuerpo femenino en carne propia antes de contraer nupcias con una buena nuera. ¿Qué clase de madre sería si le permitirá lo contrario?_

_Seguramente… ¡Su hijo ya sería padre!_

—_S-señora—habló la oji azul. Chi-Chi cerró la olla exprés y dejó la cuchara de madera a un lado._

— _¿Sí?_

—_D-disculpe…_

— _¿Por qué?—Ella aún no se daba la vuelta, cosa que puso más nerviosa a la hija de Sr. Satán._

_Unos pasos se oyeron y al fin, la mujer mayor se dio vuelta; ambos Son estaban vestidos, y con ropas cómodas que los hacían ver muy lindos. Y normales._

—_Ya estoy listo mamá—decía Goten feliz—. Espero que Trunks y yo podamos jugar videojuegos, ¡toda la noche!_

—_Yo también hijo mío—le respondió Chi-Chi completamente feliz, mostrándose diferente a como estaba antes; al menos eso le pareció a Videl._

_Gohan dio un vistazo rápido. Videl miraba a su madre y su madre parecía temblar ligeramente. Su conclusión: __**"Su madre ha malinterpretado algo, de nuevo"**__. Antes de que él pudiera hablar, Chi-Chi les sugirió salir antes de que la noche cayera por completo. Lamentablemente sólo pudo mirar una vez más a Videl siendo descubierto por ésta y salir de casa junto a su hermanito. Habría que darse prisa al regreso._

_Chi-Chi suspiró y cerró la puerta._

—_Ven, te mostraré donde está el baño—le dijo a su invitada. Videl dudó en pararse pero supo que debía hacerlo. Así que con los pasos más delicados que los de una bailarina de ballet la siguió. Chi-Chi abrió una puerta al fondo y le dejó espacio—. Es aquí, si necesitas algo avísame._

—_S-sí, muchas gracias—, Videl tensó los hombros cuando los ojos de Chi-Chi echaron un vistazo por su cuello. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha como si hubiese recibido el piquete de un abejorro. La esposa de Goku entrecerró los ojos._

—_Vamos, entra—dijo antes de retirarse con una sonrisa. _

_La madre de Gohan, daba miedo._

_._

_._

_._

_Videl no tuvo problemas en el baño, de hecho se sintió cómoda; no era tan grande como el que usaba en casa, pero era acogedor y muy hogareño. La familia Son tenía tantas cosas en un lugar aislado de la sociedad. Se preguntó si ella también podría vivir esa vida. Junto a Gohan, Goten y dudablemente a lado de la madre de ambos hermanos. Fue una pena la muerte señor Goku._

_Supo que no debía hacerse falsas señales, ya que la estabilidad y su acceso a la residencia Son estaba al borde de irse al diablo; no debió jugar a: __**"Quien llega más rápido"**__; sí, sabía que Gohan la dejaría ganar. Obviamente, ninguno se esperó lo que pasó después. _

_La mano del Saiyajin golpeó por accidente su cuello y la dejó inconsciente por una hora. Cuando despertó, él pedía perdón recibiendo un empujón al agua de la hija de aquel sujeto que les causó problemas en el torneo de Cell; ambos se quedaron a jugar como un par de niños hasta que vieron que el ocaso estaba cerca y la madre del chico estaría justamente como lo estaba en esos momentos. Molesta. _

_Tocó el moretón que tenía en el cuello en la parte inferior derecha; sin duda se veía como un… ¡Ah!, no importa, no importaba que la madre de Gohan haya sido una peleadora experta en sus tiempos; su (ya desarrollado) instinto de madre le diría que __**esa marca**__ fue causado por "algo" más que la mano pesada de su hijo. _

_Casi podría jurarlo._

_Ella se dio cuenta de aquello cuando ambos descansaban en el agua agitados y aún entre risas por el juguetón juego. Vio su cuello y ahí estaba, recién hecha. Un moretón que podría acarrearles muchos problemas a ambos._

_Aunque. Gohan le debía un segundo round._

_._

_._

_._

_Al salir de la ducha notó que su ropa seguía mojada por lo que la tomó dispuesta a lavarla y esperar a que se secara. Un tono rojizo adornó sus ojos y una incomodidad profunda perforó su pecho al saber que estaría desnuda por horas enfrente de los ojos femeninos de la madre de Gohan; y probablemente también la observarían los ojos de éste cuando regresara._

_Quedarse encerrada en el baño le pareció una buena opción. No deseaba ser vista así._

_Con pasos largos y lentos se dirigió a la cocina para preguntar por un lugar a donde pudiese lavar su atuendo. La señora Chi-Chi estaba en la sala viendo la televisión mientras bebía una taza que al parecer, era té._

—_Ehm, disculpe._

—_Mmm—. Chi-Chi se volteó para ver a la muchacha empapada con su ropa en manos. Bebió un poco más del té que Bulma le aconsejó tomar para sus momentos de estrés. Lo bueno fue que la científica no se equivocaba a menudo. Se sentía más relajada._

— _¿Dónde podría lavar esto?—. Enseñó su ropa teniendo cuidado en no rozar la toalla para que siguiera cubriendo su cuerpo. La madre de Gohan y Goten se levantó._

—_Bueno, como no trajeron el agua podrías lavarla en el río más cercano. Pero ahora mismo no te aconsejaría que lo hicieras; hay muchos animales salvajes que van ahí en las noches…—dijo seria. Cerró los ojos y los abrió con lentitud—. Ven._

_._

_._

_._

_Chi-Chi la obligó a dejar las prendas en el baño en un rincón para que pudiera lavarlas en la mañana. Videl no se negó por más que quiso hacerlo; por lo que una vez que la puerta del baño se cerró, Chi-Chi la encaminó hacia su propia habitación._

—_Te daré algunas prendas para que duermas—le dijo amablemente—. Aunque me parece que nadaras en ellas—rió un poco avergonzada de su físico. Videl rió junto con ella, apenada de molestar a la viuda ex peleadora._

—_Disculpe las molestias—musitó la oji azul cuando recibió una piyama en conjunto de color verde muy al estilo chino. De tela delgada aunque muy suave._

—_No hay ninguna—respondió neutral y sin perder la sonrisa—. Dormirás en la habitación de Goten y mañana podrás lavar tu ropa para que vayas a casa._

—_Le agradezco su hospitalidad—. Videl hizo una pequeña y tradicional reverencia antes de sentir la mano de Chi-Chi sobre su hombro._

—_No hay de qué—musitó—, cuando llegue Gohan nos sentaremos a cenar. Sal cuando estés lista—ordenó saliendo para darle privacidad a la joven. Cerró la puerta y casi al instante se abrió de nuevo—. Si quieres cepillarte el cabello, en el tocador hay cepillos ¿vale?—La puerta se cerró de nuevo. Vaya que esa mujer era rara. Aunque amable._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando Gohan llegó algo angustiado por lo que pudiese pasar entre su madre y Videl, las encontró a ambas viendo la televisión, completamente felices; riendo y charlando entre ellas después de escuchar las tonterías que promocionaban._

— _¡Por favor! ¡¿Cómo creen que unas zapatillas te harán bajar de peso?! ¡Lo único que hace bajar de peso es una alimentación sana y mucho ejercicio!—Gritaba Chi-Chi entre risas cuando el comercial terminó. Gohan cerró la puerta con cautela, y aunque no fue desapercibido por ambas; ellas siguieron en su mundo._

— _¡Ahora esto!—Decía una Videl (casi) muerta de la risa—. ¡El café milagroso que quita el dolor de las articulaciones!_

_A Gohan por más extraño que le pareció aquella escena, le alegro ver a su madre y a Videl conviviendo amenamente._

—_Vaya—suspiro Chi-Chi apagando la televisión justamente cuando la tv novela en curso hizo su reaparición—. Jamás pensé que los infomerciales fueran divertidos._

—_Je. Yo tampoco—respondía Videl entre diminutas risas—. Eh, Gohan, ya llegaste._

—_Sí, Bulma me pidió que cuidara por unos momentos a Trunks y a Goten en lo que ella terminaba un experimento; no deseaba que ninguno de ellos acusara un temblor y la desconcentrarán—respondió tratando de justificar su retraso. Ya que cuando no lo hacía, su madre era capaz de interrogarlo como un preso (con todo y la lámpara encima de su cabeza en medio de la cocina a oscuras) para sacarle confesiones imaginarias._

—_Lo importante es que ya estás aquí, vamos a cenar y después, a dormir—dijo Chi-Chi pasando por alto la hora a la que llegó su hijo. No le gustaba quedarse sola, así que le llamaba la atención a su primogénito cuando entraba tarde a casa, pero ahora que estaba Videl con ella, el tiempo pasó »volando«._

_._

_._

_._

_La noche cayó por completo y las luces de la residencia Son estaban apagadas. Excepto una. La de Chi-Chi, quién estaba sentada en su cómoda cama. La cual aún notaba la ausencia del marido de la pelinegra._

_Sin embargo, en vez de acostarse con las sábanas encima pensando en su amado Goku, estaba escribiendo en un pergamino._

"_**Mi Futura Nuera"**_

_Donde escribía además de sus incontables requisitos una pequeña anotación debajo de la fecha._

«Considero que Videl podrá ser una excelente candidata…

Aunque la última palabra la tiene mi querido hijo».

•

**Sin embargo tiene varios puntos sueltos, por ejemplo…**

Su habilidad en la cocina debe ser igual o mayor que la mía. Bien, no la he visto cocinar ya que aún no me es apropiado decirle que cocine para ver que tal es su habilidad en ese campo. No quiero que Gohan muera de hambre.

Pero bueno, ¿qué más puedo pedir si tiene dinero y practica artes marciales?

•

_Videl se había levantado temprano para ir a lavar su ropa con un atuendo diferente. Ya no era una piyama la que vestía, sino un vestido rojo sin mangas con dibujos amarillos al estilo chino. El cabello amarrado en un chongo con un lazo rojo con algunos cabellos sueltos de lado a lado de su rostro dándole un toque muy tradicional. Aunque a Videl le pareciera extraño ya que por lo regular la tradición eran los kimonos. _

_Cuando Gohan despertó y se vio obligado a salir aún con el sueño impregnado en el rostro. Vio a su madre haciendo el desayuno con calma. Cuando no estaba Goten parecía que el trabajo de su madre disminuía. Cosa que le alegraba._

—_Buenos días madre—saludó Gohan bostezando. El sábado era un día que a todos en esa casa por igual les encantaba. Cero trabajo, cero escuela y muy poco crimen que combatir (la policía estaba ahí para algo ¿no?). _

—_Buenos días Gohan—dijo la mujer con un tono dulce—. Hijo, ve por Videl para desayunar. No me gustaría que se fuera a casa con el estómago vacío. Está en el río lavando su ropa._

—_Claro. En un momento regresamos—dijo pelinegro con sencillez saliendo de su casa con la piyama puesta. No había problema puesto que en la montaña Paoz no había nadie más aparte de ellos y los animales que apenas pasaban por ahí._

_._

_._

_._

_10 minutos después y Chi-Chi desde su ventana miro a su primogénito acompañar a la hija de Mr. Satán con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos parecían platicar amenamente, aunque Videl mostraba una sonrisa menos extensa._

_La esposa de Goku sonrió feliz al ver como Videl le decía algo al oído mientras le golpeaba débilmente el costado a su hijo, Chi-Chi soltó una carcajada al momento de que éste se sonrojaba ligeramente mostrándose un poco nervioso._

_Chi-Chi lo sabía. Ningún Saiyajin (y lo había comprobado con su esposo) se sonrojaba así y actuaba de formas torpes y tímidas (ella sabía a qué grados de timidez llegaba su Gohan), a menos de que…_

•

Nadie puede engañarme. Nadie. Ni mucho menos mi propia sangre. Él me dice que exagero, pero yo creo que Videl es la adecuada para ser su esposa.

Por lo que Videl tiene puntos extras por gustarle a mi querido hijo.

Sin embargo para tener mi absoluta aprobación; debe tener presente que antes de la salvación del mundo…

**¡Está la licencia de conducir!**

**~End~**

* * *

_Les agradezco por leer esta incoherencia a la que llamo __«__fic__»__. En realidad esta es una idea que ya tenía en mente pero no la había plasmado hasta hace algunos días. Hoy me atrevo a subirlo y a esperar las críticas que me puedan dar._

_Me despido._

**_JA NE!_**


End file.
